omnilith_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Megapolis
Megapolis, also known as the Capital, Galactic Central, 5-Mile City, and Double Zero, is the current capital of the Omnilith Islands, the planet Oblis, and the Galactic Republic. It is located where the Prime Meridian and the Quator meet, on the vertex of the Quadrasanct Rivers in Interland. It is constantly growing, and has reached 14 mile radius. History Early History Dîsomü Nomadic humans and wizards settled on the fertile lands of the Quadrasanct rivers, and built a small settlement called Dîsomü. They had moved north due to the Dragon Rider fights in the south. N'Xuh and his sons were killed, causing mass hysteria. Dîsomü quickly became a center for trade on the Omnilith Islands, with roads conecting to many cities across the country. Expansions began as population grew. In 9396 BCE, the Wizard Council was formed, and the Council Building began construction. The city bcame the Councils capital city. Chryseum Magical Bank was soon built, as well. During the Xendorian Reforms, hundreds of Xendor seeked shelter at the growing city. Much of the factory sector was destroyed in the wars, leading to its replacement in Northern Aptera. Mostüri In 6542 BCE, a large rogue dragon called Del'tas-Hin went loose in Dîsomü, destroying the Council Building. This led to the High Wizard, Ranêth the Brave to order construction of the Megastruct. The city had immensely grown in size, so was renamed Mostüri, the Eldish word for massive. Dragonian Rule In 3491 BCE, the Dragon Rider C'Nan led 20,000 soldiers into Mostüri. The Battle of Mostüri occured, killing off hundreds of citizens. Rismør the Mighty was slain publicly, and 3 million humans and Xendor were enslaved. C'Nan declared himself ruler, and for a short period of time, Mostüri was renamed Ryn'randu. Hundreds of Xendor soldiers came from Aptera and Øphganoland to save the slaves. C'Nan was overthrown, and the slaves were freed. Shesay the Leader, a millitary general and wizard, was promoted to High Wizard for his actions. The Xendor Chiefton, Urinith-Cer, was appointed High Cardinal for Shesay. After the battle, Xendor executives were allowed positions in the Council. Word of the Dragon Rider defeat spread through the neighboring systems, and it presented the possibility of Oblis becoming a galactic power. A treaty between Shesay and the Dragon Rider Bz'Tar T'Por was signed, known now as the Treaty of Mostüri. PACEM OBLIS Pacem Oblis was the 2000 year period of peace following the Battle of Mostüri. During this peace, Mostüri quickly expanded to 3 billion residents. The Shoelem Spaceport was opened in the Western District, allowing new immigrated species. Gonks, Alob, Achtai, and Delcyians were among the first new advanced species to arrive. The Megastruct was completed at nearly 3/4 of a mile tall in 1141 BCE, but expansions were constantly added. Skyrises popped up around the city. By 38 BCE, Mostüri had become the most influential and powerful city in the Trigon System. Interplanetary trade routes from the Leponi System opened up. The Nomali Corridor, the Oblis Trade Route, and the Melar Run all intersected in the sky above Mostüri. The OSD was founded in 34 BCE, allowing greater saftey across all of Oblis. Formation of the Republic In 26 BCE, a meeting was held in the Megastruct, and representatives from 50 planets discussed the possibility of an interplanetary allience. The Megastruct soon began massive expansion, and the space port was enlargened as well. On April 12, 17 BCE, Mostûri reached 4 billion permanent residents. On the first day of 0 AD, the representatives anounced the signing of the Galactic Treaty, and the Galactic Republic was formed. The Galactic Council was also formed as the representative branch for the Republic. January 1st became Republic Day. After the signing, Mostüri was renamed Megapolis, and was declared the Capital of the Galactic Republic. Eldish and English were made Galactic standards, and similar buildings to the Megastruct began construction on the represented planets. Hypoland was chosen to be the location of a lavish court building called the Palace of the Saints, which began construction in 98 AD. After the Formation Dragon Rider Inquisitions First Inquisition The First Dragon Rider inquisition took place in 378 AD, when enraged Dragon Riders attacked the Palace of the Saints. After rising tensions, Dragon Riders were abolished from Hypoland. They demanded to take the Omnilith Stones with them, saying that they were their property. After being denied the stones, they took off. During a Galactic Council meeting, what is largely agreed to be one of the largest terrorist attacks of the millenia took place on the Palace. 10,000 soldiers on dragonback were led into battle by Y'Ver, the fierce Bz'Tar. During the battle 14 representatives were killed, including High Wizard Ightkäleyth the Brave. Despite being unprepared, the wizards managed to fend off the attackers.The attacks were unsuccessful with their goal of taking the stones, but it raised Galactic awareness of the wars on Oblis. Second Inquisition After the failed attacks of the First Inquisition, Y'Ver led a second, more successful attack. The Palace was destroyed in the coflict, and two of the stones were stolen, with a third dissapearing mysteriously days later. Ightkäleyth the Young managed to kill Y'Ver using the Killing Curse. The Great Schism ''Main page - Great Schism '' In 533 AD, a group of Dragon Riders went to the Xendor Millitary camp in Elm-Engar, in Southern Aptera. They used false propaganda to convince them to lead an attack against the Wizard Council. In 534 AD, Rryn Bay was attacked, destroying the Senate Building. Ightkäleyth III, the current High Cardinal, was taken hostage, along with several Council members. Rokan and Belque, two Xendor Cardinals, were killed. This infuriated the Xendor in Megapolis, and punished the Xendor of Aptera for their attack. Several other attacks happened during the war. Battle of Megapolis In the third yeard of war, a rogue Xendor General called Bel'im'oib led 900,000 Xendor into Megapolis. A battle occured on the still-under-construction Megastruct. Bz'Tar K'ses led the T'kuk and N'del clans into the battle against wizards and OSD. AAU were deployed, but shot down by Dragon Riders. Commander Kimiok of the Council sent a fleet of A-79835 through the city, bombing the riders. A final duel between D'zeu and Kimok led to victory for the Council. Reconstruction began shortly after the execution of Bel'im'oib, K'Ses, and D'zeu. Kimok was given the title of 'the Brave' for his actions. Expansion of the Council Government Locations Places of Intrest *Megastruct *Shoelem Spaceport *Senator's Palace Districts *Central District - The government district, it is home to the Megastruct, the Senator's Palace, and the Grand Court. *Northern District - *Western District - The cargo and shipping district, it is the location of the Shoelem Spaceport and the SipsCo Shipping Port. *Undercity - The slum areas of the Western District, they are hotspots for crime and gambling. *Park District Neighboring Towns Megapolis has several small towns bordering it. The main towns are: *Itösia *Ashenia *Ârenia *Tur'ket *Gartold *Ruiskoth *Worsamet *Adryath Gallery Megapolis 1.jpg|Megapolis in 2027. Megapolis 2.jpg|Megapolis in 0AD. See Also Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Megapolis Category:Interland Category:Capital Cities Category:Wizard Council Category:Galactic Council Category:Galactic Republic Category:Government Category:Cities with 25 Billion Residents Category:Cities in the Omnilith Islands